Heartbreak
by kahillkid5
Summary: Amy learns something about Evan that breaks her heart. This is related to my other story. You don't have to have read it though. Amian one-shot.


**I know I haven't updated my other story in a while. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Remember Amy's breakup with Evan? I'm sorry, I know Ian's really OOC. Read and review!**

Amy sat curled up with her newest book in a cushion. The sun was streaming from the ceiling-to-floor windows in the sun room. She had just returned from their last mission for Vesper 1. They were expecting a release notice any day. She heard the door open, but didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

She felt Evan kiss the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Ames," he said grinning. "How are you?" She put the book down as she stood up and stretched.

"I'm great. It's such as relief to have the Vespers off our back," Amy replied. She leaned against him, but for some reason he seemed tense. "Is everything alright?" she asked, moving back. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Amy, I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>"You're a WHAT?" shrieked Amy. Evan approached her, but she backed away.<p>

"A Vesper. Amy, the Vespers want to help the world. You can join us. That's why I was placed here. My mission was to help recruit you and Dan." Amy was on the verge of tears.

"This was all a lie? All those dates, all those kisses? This is like Korea all over again! What would happen to my friends if Dan and I agreed? Would you just _dispose_ of them?" she asked venomously. He backed slowly toward the window, seeing the reckless rage in her eyes.

"Amy, it wasn't a lie. It was true. Join us. We can be together. Nothing can stop us." Tears streamed openly down her face now.

"Nothing Evan? _Nothing _could stop us? What about Fiske and Nellie? What about all my friends, who finally united the Cahills in a time of peril? The Vespers _shot_ Nellie! My grandmother died wanting me to fight this. And I will." She turned away and laid her hands on her face. He walked up behind her.

"Ames?" She whirled around and punched him in the stomach. It had a loud thud as the air left his chest. She sent more punches and kicks, fueled with her hurt and rage. He backed away, scared at the wild look in her eyes as she turned on him. He was backed against the window.

Then, with the hurt only heartbreak can bring, Amy slammed in to Evan, shattering the glass and sending him down the building. She didn't bother looking where he landed. She ran to the cushion and sobbed into it, a broken soul.

* * *

><p>Ian raced up the stairs to the sun room, hearing the sound of faint sirens hurrying towads the house. He had heard the commotion, though most people would be heading toward the pool, as the sun room is directly above it. He pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of Amy sobbing on a floor full of broken glass shards.<p>

He joined her on the floor, and cautiously put his arm around her shoulders. Instead of pushing him away, she turned and buried her face into his chest. He let her as the sobs racked her body. He started whispering in her ear.

"It's alright… you're safe… calm down..." Her sobs quieted, but she didn't move from her position against him. "You're safe." She lifted her head and gazed at him. Those jade green eyes told him the pain she was going through for the second time. He was ashamed the first time had been his fault.

He started rocking her back and forth while holding her, knowing she needed to rest. She allowed him, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She felt Ian whispering in her ear, but didn't want to move. She felt safe. When she looked up, she felt his amber eyes peering into soul. She knew she wasn't hiding her hurt as a normal Cahill would; but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.<p>

He rocked her back and forth, finally allowing her to close her eyes. She stayed awake, but let herself rest. He never let go of her. She felt his chest move however as he turned his head. She listened to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She expected Ian to push her away, proving she meant nothing to him. But he didn't.

* * *

><p>Hamilton and Dan rushed in to see Ian cross legged on the floor with Amy next to him. He had his arms around her, and her arms were around him. Instead of Dan grabbing Amy from him, like Ian expected, he walked over and sat next to them.<p>

"What happened?" Dan asked softly. Amy took a watery breath before explaining what Evan had told her. He tensed as he heard what happened.

* * *

><p>After Amy finished telling the story, she was lifted into the air. She was surprised Ian had chosen to carry her instead of giving her to Hamilton. Dan led the party to her room, where she was laid on the bed. Dan and Hamilton left, leaving her alone with Ian.<p>

He took a step towards the door, but hesitated. He walked back and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. But I will be someday." He nodded, then bent down and kissed her. She didn't protest, so he straightened and left.

* * *

><p>Ian was furious. Tolliver was lucky Amy got to him before he could. Because someday, Ian would make him pay.<p>

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! **


End file.
